


Have a Little Faith

by In_a_Mossy_Grove



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_a_Mossy_Grove/pseuds/In_a_Mossy_Grove
Summary: Silque still prays after the war, and Faye is curious how her faith remains so strong.
Relationships: Efi | Faye/Silque
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Have a Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2am when I couldn't sleep but I think it's kinda cute so... Here it is!

“Why do you still pray?” Faye spoke the words in a hushed whisper as she pulled Silque closer beneath the worn sheets of their bed. She hopes the words don’t hold judgement because she’s truly just curious. Time, war and the death of gods had done nothing to diminish Silque’s faith. At first Faye had thought it was merely habit that had Silque bowing her head in prayer each morning and night but it was deeper than that. 

Something about her made Faye want to believe prayer was worth it. As she watches Silque stand before the broken altar near their sleepy town, decorated in lace and ribbons, she almost wants to join her. Her own saintly attire lay in a chest by the foot of their bed, the soft pink fabric and golden ties folded carefully away. 

The raiments are purely symbolic, Faye knows that, but in packing them away she admits that it was partially a relinquishment of her faith. Mila’s death still stings in ways she cannot recover from. The fields still struggle to yield crops and despite the end to the war there is still sickness and strife. 

Yet between tending to the ill and providing for the people, Silque finds her way back to the altar to pray. 

Faye wants to know why, to restore her own missing faith and she listens with bated breath as Silque’s lips part for the words. “I suppose it is odd, isn't it? My words are still intended for the Mother but instead of praying for assistance or plenty...I give thanks.”

“What do you give thanks for?” Her fingers find the ends of Silque’s short hair, weaving soft blue strands between them. The callouses on her hands and the stringy mane of blonde hair that sprawls over her pillow feel so drab compared to the woman in her arms. 

“There's many things,” Silque shifts closer, seeking the contact. “Such as the new rulers, the opportunities I was given through the Deliverance, the friends I made…” She trails off and there's a hesitance in her eyes. “I’m thankful to have met you, to love you as I do. The Mother gave me the opportunity to be here in this quiet village with the woman I love and I am often overcome by gratitude.” 

Faye feels her face flush, her mouth falling open gently. “You pray for me?”

Silque lets out a soft laugh. “Sometimes I think I’m praying more to  _ you _ than I am to Mila.” Her warm hands find Faye’s free one where it lay on her stomach, her thumb rubbing gentle circles along the younger woman's knuckles. “My work is easier when I remember that you’re with me.” 

Warmth bloomed in Faye’s chest and she buried her face into Silque’s hair. “I… You can’t just say things like that! My heart can’t take it…” 

“On the contrary I believe I should tell you how much I appreciate you more!” Silque freed Faye’s hand from the confines of the blankets and kissed her palm. “Though I would hate for your heart to give out.” 

Faye’s cheeks almost hurt from her smile. She curled around her girlfriend tighter, leaning into every kiss and touch. It was a strange but beautiful feeling to know she was the source of Silque’s strength. She was filled with a renewed sense of purpose, resolving to savor every moment with the other woman. 

Maybe she would unearth her own faith, dig her robes from the chest and join Silque in her endeavors. Or perhaps she would try something new, test the waters of things she had never considered before. 

She could do anything, as long as Silque had faith in her. 


End file.
